dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Rage.
Chapter One, The beggining. It was the age after the Saiyan War, and all was at peace, until now... It was a brisk afternoon, Cade Koraxis sitting on a log on Earth. As he watched Goten trained, he begun to do so with his hands. He quickly spun his hands around, accidently charging ki into it, making a kamehameha. He launched it at Goten, and Goten was hit. Goten flew into a tree, with his face red by the time he dropped down in pain. As he looked into the sky, something shiny flashed. Goten got up, and turned to Cade, then said "Did you see that..?" Cade Responded with a "No." Goten looks as it fell about fourty two yards away. Goten charged to the fallen pod, as Cade followed behind. When they arrived, they noticed it was a Saiyan Pod. A man walked out with a scouter on, looking just like a saiyan. He than looked at Cade, smirking. He then said with a deep voice "Cade, I am you're father." Cades eyes shot open into a wide look. A small tear ran down his face, nobody noticed. Cade then responded "No, you aren't." "Yes, I am" replied the man. "I am Xirus Koraxis, your Step Father." Cade recognized the name from the storys he heard from his friend, Vegeta. More tears went down his face. He looked a bit angered, responding "You said you were my father, not my step dad.." "I know" Xirus responded. Goten looked confused as they argued, then he interrupted "How about a fight, Xirus?" Xirus started to laugh, as if he was as powerful, maybe more powerful than goten and cade fused. Cade looked up at him, than ran at him shouting "DADDY!" Xirus pushed him away, looking at Cade furiously. "I am going to spar your friend here." Said Xirus. Cade backed away, as Goten powered up. Xirus concealed his energy so it couldn't be sensed. He then turned on his scouter, laughing, as he than said: "You're power levels only 4500!" Goten shocked at him laughing at his maximum power level, he began to whimper in his mind, not showing it. Cade than stepped up, as Xirus turned his scouter to Cade. "You're only 250.. You both are weaklings." As Cade showed his fear out loud, Xirus looked off to him, charging his energy, then dropping his scouter off his face. Cade picked it up, turning it on, seeing his power level. Cade whimpered as he said "His power level.. It's... 8500!" Both of them were shocked as Cade turned it off. He soon got infuriated, and his power level raised rapidly up to 2500. However, no one sensed it. Cade twirled his hands like he did before, forming a Kamehameha. He launched it at Xirus, as he just deflected it. His power level went back down to 250, he sighed. Goten ran over to Xirus, as he kicked at Goten. Goten dodged all of his kicks, blurring behind him instantly. He kicked down at Xirus, as he fell to the floor. Cade charged a Maskeno, as Xirus grabbed his tail. Cades Masenko was dissipated, and Cades level dropped to 100. Since Xirus was distracted, Goten drop kicked Xirus, surprisingly, Xirus fell to the ground. Xirus got up, and smirked. He than said "You all are to weak, come back when you're actually strong." Xirus walked off, as he charged his energy and he shot up to the sky. Both of them looked at eachother, then hopped into a Jetbike, and rocketed away to Gohan and Trunks. As they arrived there, they explained the whole thing. Gohan nodded as they did so, and Gohan ran outside, and shot up into the air with Trunks. Goten and Cade followed. Chapter Two, Xirus' Visit's Vegeta. As Xirus flew down to Vegetas house, he knocked at the door. Vegeta answered the door, and recognised Xirus. He then sensed his power level larger than his, as he smirked. He then said "Hello, Step-Father.." "Hello." Replied Xirus. Xirus continued talking and said "You have a brother, you know.. it's Cade, incase you never knew.." "No wonder why he looked like me" Replied Vegeta. Gohan caught up, sensing Vegeta and Xirus. As he met up with them, he dropped down. Gohan then announced "Fight, you me, and my friends at the plains." Xirus nodded. They both flew off, and rushing back to there friends. Chapter Three, The Fight. Xirus and Gohan arrived with there plans ready and set. They told this to their friends, and they all prepared. Xirus, Gohan, Trunks, Cade, and Goten were ready to fight. Just before the fight, A shadow appeared, looking just like Frieza. Cade turned to the side, and saw Frieza. Cade was a bit scared, as power overcame him. His power level went up once again to 2500. Frieza didn't have his scouter on, so he didn't notice. Infact, no one did. Cade charged a masenko, and launched it at Frieza. Frieza was hit by it, but it did abosolutely no damage at all. Frieza kept quiet, then he spoke "Ah, The annoying old Apes.." Cade looked at Frieza like he was dumb. Gohan rushed at frieza, launched a few ki waves at him. Frieza deflects these back, as gohan sends out a kamehameha at them both. The kamehameha rips through the energy waves, sending out to frieza. Frieza flew down, basically paralysed for the moment. Gohan turned to Xirus, sensing his powerful energy. Gohan formed into Super Saiyan. His hair glowed yellow, as he stared at Xirus. Xirus flew right into gohan, kicking down the head. Gohan dodges this, gripping down the leg. He throws xirus down, charging a kamehameha. it flys off at Xirus, sending him flying away. Goten charged up to xirus as he flew, kicking him into the face as he rammed across a boulder, ramming right through the boulder. The boulders rubble rammed on Xirus, as he lays there. He got up a bit after, charging his energy to the maximum. He then formed into a Super Saiyan. He charged a galick gun into his finger. He then says "Boom." It launches off at Cade. Cade evades it, but it rams into a moutanish rock thing, and it tumbles down. Cade looked at his stepdad like he was an idiot. Xirus forgot for that moment that Cade was his stepson. Xirus then charged a small beam of energy into his finger again, firing off a small death laser. It hits goten in the chest, and he flys back. The beam ripped throug his robes and skin a bit, but he got up and brushed off his clothing. Trunks flips behind to goten, gesturing him a fusion. They do the stance, and form into Gotenks. Gotenks charges up into super saiyan, and forms a large kamehameha. He launches it at Xirus, and it hits. Xirus' armour is peirced, and he goes flying back. Xirus appears to be dead, but just knocked out and paralysed. Cade walks up to his stepdad, as he awakens. He charges a small galickgun and shoots it at his son. Cade falls down to the floor, with him and his body dead. His body fades away, as Gotenks charges a victory cannon. He launches it at the awakended Xirus, as he deflects it right at Gotenks. Gotenks fails to evade and deflect it, and he is killed by his own move. Xirus rushes off in the air, weakended. Chapter Four, The Hunt. Gohan didn't care about Xirus running. The fusion came apart of trunks and gotenks. They both dissapeared, as Gohan flew off to his Father, Goku. Gohan arrived at Gokus house. Gohan knocked on the door, as Goku answered it. He then spoke "Yes, Gohan?" Gohan Replied "Where's Bulma?" Goku looked at him like an idiot, then said "At her house with Vegeta, of course." "Oh." replied Gohan. They continued talking, and Gohan explained to Goku everything. Goku and Gohan rushed off. They soon arrived at Bulma's house. They knocked on the door, and Bulma answered it. She then said "Hello, Gohan, Goku." Goku nodded, as if something was at risk. Bulma basically knew by instinct that Goku and Gohan needed the dragon radar. She rushed out with the dragon radar, then Goku and Gohan rushed off. They soon turned it on, and found a Dragon Ball. Goku said "Well, that was easy.." "Perhaps, but to easy." Replied Gohan. Then, Frieza flew into Gohan, knocking them both over. As soon as Frieza realised who he bumped into, he transformed into is second form. He charged a Death Slicer and sent it at gohan. Gohan countered it with a kamehameha. Goku requested that Gohan stall frieza as Goku powered up. Goku didn't want to wait long, so he powered up into SS4 and charged a 10x kamehameha. He then shouted "KAME...HAME...HAAAA!!!" As it launched out a Frieza. Frieza failed to dodge it, and he was hit. His skin was ripped clearly in half, and his body was brutally in half. Goku went back down to his base form. Gohan turned on the radar, again. They rushed off to find the second dragon ball. Gohan soon found the second dragon ball. He realised his father, Goku was gone. Soon, a body raised from the ground, it was Cooler! Cooler looked at Gohan, as a small smirk went on his face because he enjoyed fighting this saiyan. He charged at gohan, tackling him over. Gohan kicked him away, going into super saiyan. He rolled around to the side of Cooler, and Cooler stuck his foot out at him. Gohan flew away, right into a stone. The stone cracked in half, and rubble fell on him. Cooler noticed there was someone behind him. He turned around, and he saw Goku charging an Angry Kamehameha. He started to say quicky "KAME...HAME...HAAAAAAAA!!!" As a yellow beam flew out to Cooler. Cooler flew back, and blood sprayed out. Goku noticed Cooler wasn't dead yet. He rushed over to Gohan and the Dragon Ball. Soon as you know it, Vegeta is right behind Goku. Goku doesn't notice, but then Vegeta akicks down his head. He flew to the side, and then said "Don't ignore me.." Goku started to laugh, as if he was an idiot. Vegeta started to crack up too. Gohan bursted out of the rock, and rubble fell on Vegeta. Goku started pounding on the floor laughing. Goku got up after laughing. Vegeta flew out of the rubble, and landed beside Goku. Cooler emerges from his spot, charging ki blasts. He launches them out to goku, but gohan jumps in the way and blocks them with a Masenko. Category:Fan Fiction